One By One
by Insolent Lynx
Summary: After the defeat of Trigon, Raven had believed she was in for a turn around. But as her eighteenth birthday comes, she finds herself thrown into a sense of deja-vu... Alone, except for the cursed book that may hold the only hope she and the titans have.
1. Dream or Prophecy?

**_One By One_**

_"And they fell from her one by one_

One for love

One for loss

Little winter roses budding wetly from the skin

Petals for hope

Petals for lies

Tiny ruby flowers mixing with the dried-up tears

One more can't hurt

One more won't kill

_A dozen scarlet blossoms can't give what you took_

_Thorns breed secrets_

_Thorns breed regret_

_The flowers that should never be scared for the pain_

_Buds for silence_

_Buds for death_

_Bark blood roses die with her as she falls once more_

_Tears for wishes_

_Tears for mistakes_

_The invisible seeds they planted did more then they knew_

_And they killed her, one by one."_

It was dark when Raven woke up- later than midnight, likely. Rain blurred the colored lights coming to her window from the city. Sweat drenched the sorceress' forehead and palms; she'd been dreaming. With a shaky sigh, she pulled her legs into her meditative position and levitated above her bed, "Azareth, Metrion, Zynthos..."

She took in a calming breath of cool air, then began to recall the dream, clearing her mind of emotion.

_Fire consumed her world, much like it had when her father had taken over. Raven glanced around frantically from where she was perched. She was caged- literally- suspended above her tower. She blinked against the heat emitted from from the lakes and rivers of lava that had overrun her precious city. Out of the blackness, a curved claw turned her cage to face its owner._

"_Well, my daughter, how does it feel?"_

_Raven gasped, coming face to face with her own father, "No! How... How did you-?"_

_Trigon laughed, cutting her off, "I found another way, Raven. One that didn't involve you. Don't you remember? You and your friends put up a wonderful fight, but became dreadfully boring after a time. Don't you remember when I placed them in a comatose state? I do. You whined, and you cried, and you begged and became a mess altogether. Would you like me to refresh your memory?" He used a massive arm to gesture at a softly glowing ward. Raven squinted to see past the spell's power. Contained in the ward were her friends. All of them were accounted for, and none of them were moving._

"_Why..."_

_Trigon laughed evilly, "You should have known, my daughter. I am all powerful. You and your friends may have gotten lucky once, but not a second time. I am Trigon- I rule this dimension."_

"No!" Raven's eyes snapped open, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. She shook her head, it was just a dream, if not an extraordinarily unpleasant one. Long, pale legs swung off her circular bed and into her midnight blue shoes. Raven's matching cloak swung about her shoulders as she stepped out of her room. This dream needed some more thought, and more thought required nutrients. She glided down the hallway and into the kitchen, opened the fridge and precariously removed an apple- one of the few things that wasn't gradually turning blue. She then began making tea. The action was so used that it didn't even take thought, and her mind wandered back to the dream. It had been so real... The heat of the flames, the smell, the fear... His voice... Raven shook her head just as the other early bird came down. His spiky hair was disheveled, and he was rubbing his face vigorously. It looked like Raven wasn't the only one who'd had a rough night.

"'Morning, Raven," Robin greeted blearily.

Raven murmured her reply, her mind already halfway through the dream.

"So... I'm guessing you didn't sleep all that well either?" Robin asked, putting on coffee.

Raven shook her head, "Nightmares. You?"

Robin shrugged, "Back pain. Wanna talk about it?"

Raven took her tea off the stove, stirring in a negligible amount of sugar. She sat across from her leader and took a pensive bite of her apple, "... Might as well."

Robin always made a good audience, and this morning was no different. Raven looked up from her tea once she'd finished recounting the dream to find Robin frowning.

"But... We beat him. Right?"

Raven nodded, the victory two years ago had been absolute. But her eighteenth birthday was just around the corner, and Raven had a feeling that the titan's previous victory wasn't as absolute as it had seemed.

"Relax, Raven," Robin advised, "It was just a dream."

Raven nodded mutely, stirring her tea without purpose. It had been subconscious, yes. But whether it had just been a dream remained to be seen. Had it been a dream? Or had it been a prophecy?

* * *

A/N: Okay, slow start, I know. It'll get better in chapter two. I know ther wasn't any Malchior goodness in it, but that'll change soon. Reviews make me smile- and maybe even write faster. Hope to see your smiling faces in the form of a review soon! ^^


	2. Eclipse

Raven sat cross-legged on her bed, half burried in ancient books. She was still uncertain about the dream, even though she'd had it almost a week ago. Not surprisingly though, her most faithful books were proving useless. She had no idea where to go from here- whether her suspicions were viable, or if she was just paranoid. She shook her head, feeling slightly lost. Frustrated, Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She really was out of options. Defeated, she stood and began putting her books away by hand. She preferred to do it manually today, just because it took more time. The less time she had to spend explaining her fruitless search to the other titans, the better. She picked up a particularly fragile book and put it gingerly on a shelf. A slip of paper fell from between the pages, and Raven stooped to pick it up. The large, loopy handwriting was impossible to mistake, and the dark empath was soon reading one of her mother's letters. She was struck with a sudden thought. If her books couldn't help her, maybe Arella could. It was certainly worth a try- the possibility of Trigon's second coming unnerved Raven quite a bit. She sighed softly, running a slender hand through her soft, violet colored hair, and doing so reminded her that she needed to cut it again soon. She turned on her heel and marched out the door. No matter what she was doing, it was important that she tell her friends what was going on. Frankly, she'd learned her lesson the first time she'd been hiding things from them. It never worked the way she intended, no matter the reason, so she figured she may as well get it over with now. Almost immediately after entering the living room, however, she sort of regretted that particular decision.  
"She lives!" Beast Boy cried, turning his head from the T.V. to face her, "Dude! We thought your room ate you or something."  
Raven glowered at him, "I was reading," she deadpanned. She could've sworn she heard Cyborg mutter something along the lines of "again?"  
"Friend Rave, you are cured?"  
Raven peered at Starfire incredulously, one eyebrow raised, "Cured?"  
Starfire nodded, "From the 'paranoids?'"  
On the couch, Raven noticed Robin's eyes lower for a moment.  
"I'm not paranoid," Raven snapped irritably.

Robin's eyes widened, "You found something?"

Raven shook her head, "Not yet. My books didn't have anything."

"So there's no problem. Ease up, Rae."

"I can't," Raven admitted, "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not satisfied yet. I'm going to speak with my mother, Arella. If anyone knows anything about what may or may not be happening it's her."

"Your mom?!" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes."

Starfire was absolutely beaming- never a good sign- as she floated over to Raven, "Perhaps we could all go visit your mother?"

Raven shuddered, "No."

"I think it's a good idea," Cyborg piped up, "That way, we all know what's going on."

"No," Raven repeated, "and for two reasons. One: you probably wouldn't survive the inter-dimensional warp. Two: You guys should stay here in case something happens. My birthday's tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah! Time to plan a party!"

Raven glowered at the green adolescent before her, "Don't even think about it."

Robin still looked unsure, but he nodded all the same, "Alright. Try to be quick- we might need you."

Raven nodded and glided quickly to her room. In a few moments, she had said the incantation and was teleporting to Azarath.

* * *

It was sunny there, Raven couldn't remember a time when it_ hadn't_ been sunny, but it was a welcome relief. She flew swiftly to her mother's tower, landing lightly on the balcony. It seemed Arella had been expecting a visit from her half-demon daughter.

"Mother-"

"Raven. I have news for you."

Raven paled slightly, "And I have questions for you."

Arella nodded, "It is likely they are related. Ask your questions, and I will answer as best I can."

"Can Trigon come back?" Raven asked without prelude, "Without using me as a portal?"

Arella seemed stricken, "Then you have felt it as well?... The monks have visited me recently and asked me to contact you. I was just about to when you landed on my balcony. They believe he can return by his own means. The magics binding him are fading, and he has had a lot of time to regain strength. Time passes quickly in hell, my dear."

"Then it's possible?" Raven pressed, forlorn, "I had a… a dream."

Carefully, she recounted all that she remembered. When she had finished, Arella's face was drawn, making her appear much older than she actually was.

"This… was no dream, my daughter. What you had was a prophecy. I fear you are in the wrong place. You shouldn't be here right now, Raven- you should be-"

The sky darkened as an eclipse took place. Raven looked over at Arella for guidance. Her mother's face was taught with worry. The black sun turned red, and Raven felt an unpleasant prickle at the back of her neck, "Oh, no…"

"Go!" Arella commanded, "Go, before it is too late!"

Without even so much as a nod, Raven leapt off the balcony, teleporting home

* * *

Black. And Red. And Fire. Just like before.

"No!" Raven yelped as the sky opened up for her. Above her tower, her home, a swirling vortex grew in size. At its base, a softly glowing ward. Raven felt the energy coming off the portal in waves, and before she could raise a shield in defense, she was falling.

Malchior had never been one for apologies. Even when he really was sorry. Besides, would Raven even want to listen to him after what he'd done to her? He didn't figure so. And it would do no good to explain the anguish he felt as he listened to her cry herself to sleep at night. For once, the dragon was filled with regret. Why couldn't he have just held up his end of the deal? Why was the truth so hard for him to explain? He could've had everything with her- heck, he would even go so far as to say he'd loved her. But he'd thrown it all away. And for what? Ten minutes, probably less, of freedom. Would it have been so hard for him to change into a man- for her if for nothing else? Of course not. But he was a dragon, and he liked power. Humans had so little of it, compared to his reptilian form. But then, they were also content the way they were. He might've had that, if he wasn't so pigheaded. He sighed sadly (for what must have been the thousandth time), ruffling the pages of his book lightly. Not that anyone would notice, as he was locked in a chest. He was so wrapped up in his own feelings of remorse; he didn't notice the sudden change in climate. Raven liked her room cool- and now it was positively blistering. By the time awareness returned to the ancient dragon, the lid of the chest had already been ripped off, and he was flying through the air. It smelled of sulfur, another thing to puzzle him. Luckily, he landed on something moderately soft- living even. However, the last person he expected to open the book was the person who had last sealed him inside. Not that he was complaining- he'd missed her quite a lot. However, he knew almost immediately that something was wrong. Her surroundings were far more sinister than even the dark confines of her room, and she was at least four shades paler than he remembered. No, this was not going to be a mere exchange of pleasant talks. Pity; he might've been able to charm her again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Almost didn't have it up for today. Luckily though, I have seminars! So rejoyce, and let the craziness begin. Extra thanks to the awesome people who review. Reminds me I 'm not writing this for my health (even tho I kinda am). Cheers!


	3. Taller

Raven felt light, airy, and free. She was floating, suspended in nothingness, only barely aware of the fingers of consciousness trying to drag her back to reality. All to quickly, she was sore and achy, sulfur filled her delicate nose, and she was dimly aware of something moderately heavy on her stomach. Groaning, she sat up gingerly, rubbing her head. Her eyes took a moment to adjust from her long state of unconsciousness, and her hands searched for whatever had made a home on her stomach instinctively. They closed around something slightly hard, rectangular, and rather leathery. It felt very familiar, and Raven couldn't help but look down at it. Once she had, she recognized the book immediately. Oh, the irony.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Raven muttered to herself. Of all the books that could possibly have come to her, why did it have to be _his?_ Sighing, she leaned back, half tempted to chuck the book and its imprisoned dragon into the lava that had overrun her city. But something stayed her hand. She was alone- her friends were of no use to her, and she of no use to them. She already knew that the only way to get through that ward was to defeat Trigon. Luckily, the energy it had taken to create the ward had taken its toll, but Trigon was quick to bounce back. Raven had a small window of time to formulate a plan; a week at most, and only one shot to put it into action. She would have to manage on her own, which would be near impossible against Trigon. A sudden thought wound its way, unbidden, into Raven's sharp mind She could let Malchior out. He owed her after all, though trusting the bastard didn't particularly appeal to her at the moment. If he agreed to help her (and kept his word), she would have a powerful ally and more than half a chance to defeat her father. And if he betrayed her, did it really matter? It was the end of the world, after all- whatever Malchior may have wished to bring upon the world, Trigon had most likely already done. It wouldn't make a difference, in the end, who destroyed it. Finally, Raven nodded, and opened the book. Almost eagerly, the book flipped to the proper page of it's own accord.

"Raven!" Malchior sounded honestly surprised, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"My father," Raven answered blithely, "Malchior. I have a proposition for you."

Malchior grinned widely, though she couldn't see it, "Yes, sweet Raven, I'm listening."

"Cut the small talk," Raven snapped sharply, "I don't have much time, and I need to lay this out for you before sanity takes me again and I change my mind."

"Alright. Go on," Malchior sighed. She took the fun out of everything.

Raven took a deep breath, "My father has taken over... IS taking over... Yeah. And my friends have all been incapacitated, and I can't beat him on my own."

"So you want me and my unstoppable dragon power to save you and humanity? Great!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Raven muttered drily, "I'm only ask you because there's no one else to ask- literally. Do NOT mistake me. You are a list ditch resort, got it?"

"Of course, sweet Raven," Malchior retorted, almost insulted, "You never cease to flatter me."

Raven rolled her eyes, "What did I tell you about small talk. I'm not interested. Now what do you say? Are you going to help me or not? This is what it comes down to: If you help me, I'll let you out. If not, we all die. What's your choice?"

Malchior chuckled sinisterly, "Raven, my love, do you honestly think I'd pass up a chance to be with my favorite pupil?"

"Are you _trying_ to make me change my mind?"

"Not at all. I accept your offer, Raven of Azarath."

Raven groaned slightly as she picked up the book, "Please don't make be regret this."

Not that she could, if he betrayed her this time, it would all end in fire anyway. She glided back to the tower, which was starting to melt slightly, and picked her way up to her room. Luckily, most of it was intact, more specifically the secret closet where she kept her more dangerous possessions. After the little incident with Beast Boy and Cyborg, privacy just didn't mean what it used to. Raven pulled the other eight books she would need to free the dragon off the shelf and left quickly. Trigon's portal was too close for her comfort, and that combined with the possibility that Malchior's portal would merge with it when she released him... No, she was getting a safe distance away before she let the dragon out. Somehow, Raven ended up in a desolate area, near a building that used to be a courthouse. It was half gone, but still had part of the roof and its contents. It would do for camping, if nothing else. With a sigh that clearly said "I really don't want to do this, but I don't really have a choice," she set to work, placing the books in a circle around Malchior. She remembered the incantation, and the movements, and repeated them, half hoping something would go wrong. Just like before, the book glowed a brilliant white, practically exploding with power. Raven took a few steps back, making sure the dragon wouldn't crush her when he (it, she reminded herself) came out.

Malchior shot out of the book, a dragon once more. His great wings flapped eagerly at the stiff air, his large snout breathing in something that wasn't paper and leather. He only barely resisted the urge to do a loop-de-loop. Next thing he knew though, his feet were on the ground and Raven was looking up at him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance on her pale face.

"What?" Malchior asked honestly. He didn't see what her problem was.

Raven huffed, "Don't have a form that's a little less... you know... _obvious?_"

"That's what your problem is?" Malchior asked, dumbfounded, "Of course I do, I'm a _dragon._"

"Whatever. Just switch, you're making me twitchy."

"Just 'cause I'm here doesn't mean Trigon's gonna descend any faster, you know..." Malchior defended feebly.

"_**CHANGE."**_

Malchior sighed, "Fine." He glowed a bright white, then shrunk alarmingly in size. In a moment, he had the guise of a man only a few years older than Raven. He had long, jet black hair that hung in unruly spikes about his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant lime color, with slitted pupils. He wore all black- a jerkin of sorts with a metal V over his shoulders. At the wrists, the long shirt was cuffed- showing a green that matched his eyes. Sturdy black leggings were tucked into black leather boots which were also cuffed green. His hands were gloved, and like Rorek (the wizard after whom he had modeled this form) he wore a black scarf over his nose and mouth. Overall, he was quite attractive.

"Well?" Malchior asked Raven, eager for her reaction. He came to stand before her.

Raven looked him over, her face inscrutable. He was a few inches taller than her, well built, and very... Meh. She sniffed indifferently, "Thought you'd be taller."

Malchior stared at her, dumbstruck, "You... You're really not interested?"

"Nope," Raven was already halfway to the courthouse.

Malchior blinked a few times. He'd just been rejected. Blatantly rejected.

"Wait! I'm still a beast in transition, I'm not good on two- oof!"

Raven turned to raise a brow at him. Apparently, he'd tried to run after her, and, not quite being used to the distribution of weight on only two legs... He'd ended up on his face. At first, she wanted to laugh at him, but that would just encourage more such antics. Instead, she sighed, feigning boredom, "Get up. I don't know what you dragons eat, but I wouldn't recommend the dirt."

Malchior pushed himself up tentatively and stumbled towards the courthouse at a much slower pace. Once he'd arrived, he'd managed to get the hang of walking on two legs, for the most part. Raven glanced critically at him from her position near the window.

"You could've helped, you know," Malchior muttered indignantly.

Raven scoffed at him, "The deal was to let you out, not teach you how to walk."

Malchior folded his arms across his chest and tried to lean casually against a pillar. Instead, he landed on his ass, having misjudged the distance. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he glimpsed a shadowy smile pass over Raven's face, but he blinked, and it was gone.

"I'll find us some blankets then, shall I?" He offered awkwardly, using a mostly destroyed desk to pull himself off the floor. Raven merely shrugged, "Whatever."

Malchior slouched out of the room on unsteady legs, sulking. He was a little put out at Raven's less than open-armed welcome. Then again, he reasoned with himself, what had he been expecting? What could he possibly expect from her, after what he'd done? Stubbornly, he shook his head, she should at least be grateful that he was helping her. He might've killed her already, but he was kind… No, he wasn't, and he knew it. He also knew that he could do whatever he wanted to Raven, and it wouldn't really change her position. He was, as she had said, a last ditch resource. Sighing, the dragon turned wizard half heartedly opened a closet door. Humans were predictable, so he wasn't remotely surprised when two or three heavy blankets toppled off the shelf onto him. He was more preoccupied with the fact that he was now very good friends with the floor. Muttering something about faulty infrastructures, Malchior gathered the blankets in his arms and headed back the way he'd come. It was slow going, as he kept stumbling over the blankets, but he made it back eventually- he even noted a smug smirk across his dark companion's face. Perhaps he could have some fun with her after all…

* * *

Raven glanced at him as he stumbled in, heavy blankets in his arms. She smirked slightly, it seemed he still didn't have his basic motor functions under control. Shaking her head, she turned back to the soaked wood that was in the fireplace. Usually, she could light a fire with little trouble, but the wood seemed to have been blasted up from the ocean- it was still dripping. Malchior seemed to notice her futile attempts immediately, "A fire? You could've asked. Honestly, it's the one thing I can do for sure in this form," He lowered his scarf has he spoke, walking over and kneeling beside her. A thin jet of flame issued from his mouth and rested over the soaked wood. It squeaked and popped in protest, but after a moment burst into flame. Malchior smirked at Raven, hoping for at least a thank you, but she had already busied herself making a bed out of the blankets. Malcior raised his brows, "Just one?"

Raven glowered at him, "I don't need a bed to sleep on. I can float just fine."

"Now wait a minute, sweet Raven. I may be a villain, but I am still chivalrous. You sleep on the blankets; I will make do with the floor."

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's a little late for kindness, Malchior, however false it may be."

The only response was a dejected sigh, and he turned his back to her. Raven raised a brow at him, not remotely enjoying the mixed messages he was sending. With a dismissive shake of her head, she walked back to her original position at the window, monitoring the vortex that was her father's portal. Unbelievably, she was soon asleep, dozing uncomfortably against the partially destroyed windowsill. Malchior stood over her, a smug smile hidden behind his scarf, his brilliantly green eyes filled with mischief. Gently, he lifted her into his arms and rested her down on the blanket that would serve as a bed. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he pulled the other blanked around the both of them, then situated her head in the crook of his neck. He wound one arm around her waist, and laced his other hand with hers. She'd probably kill him when she woke up, but it was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think this is the longest chapter so far, and definitely the funniest. (Malchior, you sly dog... er, dragon...) Anywhozzles, reviews always appreciated. Cheers!


	4. Correct

Malchior had never been more correct when he thought Raven would kill him in the morning. In fact, had she needed his help, she may have done worse. Still, it was funny.

Raven opened her eyes slowly, wondering anxiously why she was where she was. She had fallen asleep by the window, so please, Azar, why was she on the floor now? She turned her head slightly to observe the gentle rise and fall of Malchior's chest.

Click.

I'm going to kill that dragon, Raven thought fiercely, trying and failing to remove herself from his grip. A low growl escaped her; it was way too early for this.

"Hey, dragon boy-" She shook him roughly for good measure, "do you mind?"

"Mind what, sweet Raven?"

Azar, the urge to kill him was really hard to fight down!

"Let. Go. Now."

Malchior chuckled softly, "Well you're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun," Raven snapped, "Just not when I'm trying to save the world from armageddon!"

Reluctantly, the dragon turned man released her, "Oh, lighten up. It's not like it's the end of the... Okay, so it is the end of the world, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep on a rock by the window."

"You're too kind," Raven deadpanned, glaring daggers at him.

"I know. It's that and my irresistible sexy- ow!"

Raven raised her hand again, preparing to slap him a second time, "You don't want to finish that statement. Despite popular belief, I'm actually _not_ a morning person."

Malchior shrugged then stretched, turning his head lazily to look her over, "Your hair's all messy," he stated quietly, reaching up to fix it.

Raven slapped him faster than he would've believed for her supposedly not being a morning person.

"Ouch!" Malchior whined, "I was just trying to help."

"You want to help," Raven hissed at him, "Then don't piss me off! I don't need any more stress, okay? I'm trying to single handedly save the world, and all I have for help is a perverted dragon that's been stuck in a book for who knows how long."

Malchior grumbled something, but stood all the same, "Well, then..."

Raven glowered at him and glided over to the window. Why her? She propped her head up on her hands, a distracted sigh escaping from her. The portal seemed to have moved closer. She needed a plan... Fast too.

Malchior stood up and made to follow her to the window, then wobbled and toppled over.

"Ouch."

Raven slumped against the stony sill, head in her hands. She needed to think, and having a perverse idiot stumbling quite literally around did nothing to help her. She crossed her legs beneath her and closed her eyes, chanting her mantra. Malchior managed to pull himself up and began pacing, getting used to the adjusted center of gravity. When he felt more comfortable on two legs, he made his way over to Raven and sat quietly at her side, also thinking. He may have a tendency for being obnoxious, but he knew when it was time to think seriously, too. Granted, he wasn't entirely sure what he was up against, or how much use he'd be to Raven and her friends. Speaking of which... If they weren't here, it would definitely explain why the young half-demon was so edgy. He supposed he would have been too, in her position... If he'd had friends, that is. He sighed dismally, running a gloved hand through his ebony hair. The dragon vaguely wondered what Raven was planning. How could one fight fire with fire, and not have it blow up in your face?

Raven went over the dream that had started this mess. It hadn't made a lick of sense in the first place, and now that it was happening, it STILL didn't make sense. everything was happening as she remembered it in the dream... That wasn't much, but Trigon was coming and her friends were in a coma. But she wasn't in a cage. She wasn't trapped. And she wasn't alone. The dream had been planted. Her eyes snapped open, "Of course..."

"Beg pardon?" Malchior mumbled, rubbing his face drearily.

Raven ignored him, mentally double-checking her conclusion. It all fit. Trigon must have planted the dream in her head, knowing full well that she'd seek her mother's help in Azarath. He also knew about the titans, and how they had beaten him the last time. She doubted her vindictive father wouldn't forget _that_ very easily. The only thing unexplained was the cage. Raven had her suspicions, most popular being that he would wish to instill in her a feeling of utter hopelessness. He obviously hadn't counted on her pulling a helper from a book. Or maybe he hadn't expected her to act so quickly in returning from Azarath. Maybe he hadn't intended for her to return until he had descended. He could catch her then, and she would be at his mercy to observe whatever fate he had in mind for her friends... That... Definitely sounded like Trigon.

A soft tug at the hem of her cloak pulled her from her reverie. Raven glared down at Malchior, who, instead of shooting off some witty comment, looked back evenly.

"If I'm going to help you, Raven, I'd like to know what we're going up against."

Raven tilted her head to the side, only barely comprehending what he'd said. Dazedly, she told him everything she knew of her father's existence, and recounted the events of her sixteenth birthday.

Malchior, shockingly, was attentively silent, nodding at times, his lucid green eyes thoughtful.

"There is a spell," he said at length, "but it will take time. How much of that do we have?"

"A week at most," Raven answered, glancing sideways at the portal.

"We'll have to work hard then," Malchior muttered, "Neither of us is ready to perform that sort of magic, and the spell itself will take at least a day to construct."

Raven felt her eye twitch. A DAY of preparation? What kind of spell was this? And what did he mean 'neither of them were ready?' He was a dragon!

She voiced this concern immediately.

Malchior merely sighed in response, "Yes, I'm a dragon. But, Raven, I've been locked up in a _book_ for I don't even _remember_ how long," he said emphatically, "There's not exactly that much need for that sort of power."

"And what if you got out?"

"To be honest, I'd given up on all possibility of that happening, after you and your friends defeated me."

Raven turned her head from him, gazing out over the river of lava that had replaced the cool water of her home. If Malchior had a plan, she had no choice than to go with it. She didn't have one, anyway.

"Okay. Alright. I'm in," Raven nodded, looking sideways at the dragon, "Teach what you need to teach."

"And re-learn what must be relearned," Malchior agreed, "We'll start this afternoon. I need to remember what spells are most relevant... You've probably learned most of them... From the last time, you know..."

Raven nodded mutely, how many times would her past haunt her this way?

* * *

Okay, yeah. Sorry about the wait. Between school, college apps, and a bipolar word processor, this took way longer than I'd expected. No, I didn't abandon it, and yes, updates will be more frequent now that my computer likes me again. Reviews always loved.


	5. Alakazam

"You're kidding, right?" Raven asked, raising a brow at Malchior.

"I wish I was, sweet Raven."

She rolled her eyes for what must have been the fourth time in the past ten minutes, but had stopped correcting him for using that pet term a while ago. If it hadn't worked by now, it simply wasn't going to.

"We've been at this spell for almost six hours. How is it possible that neither of us have gotten it right?"

"I don't know!" Malchior snapped, "Maybe I'm teaching it wrong."

"You're not teaching anything! YOU don't even know how to do it right!"

Malchior growled in frustration, sending a random bolt into the makeshift target, decimating it before it reconstructed itself.

"Okay. Maybe we need to look at the diagram again or something," Raven suggested.

"We've looked at it seventeen times, love."

"Eighteen, actually," she corrected, "But it doesn't matter. We're not getting anywhere but exhausted with this drilling idea. Let's try a different approach."

Malchior sighed, "Alright. We'll look it over again and rest. But we're running out of time."

"You think I don't know that?" Raven turned to him, her eyes sad and frustrated.

"Raven... I didn't mean to upset you... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Let's just figure this out."

The dragon lowered his eyes, "Of course," he murmured, following her into the courthouse. He was stumped. Neither of them were getting this spell, even though they were copying the diagram to the last finger curl. It was frustrating, and the clock kept ticking. Raven was already sitting cross legged on the floor, examining the diagram with tired eyes. Malchior sat beside her, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"I can't even look at this right," Raven muttered, rubbing her violet eyes, "All the runes are blending together."

"You need sleep," Malchior replied, his own eyes roving over the intricate swirls and runes.

Raven ran a hand through her hair, a habit picked up from her fey companion, "I can't afford to do that. There's just not enough time."

"This is the last spell we need to learn. There are still three days."

"Two, technically. If it takes one day to construct this thing."

Malchior nodded, "Two then. You can still sleep a while. Let me look this over."

"If I'm sleeping, so are you."

"I'm not tired."

Raven glowered at him, "I don't care."

Malchior grinned, "My sweet Raven! Could this mean that you care something for my well being after all?"

Raven groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering something about not being outlasted by a dragon. Malchior merely chuckled darkly, "As you wish. This may be exactly what we need, when all is said and done."

He rolled the diagram into a scroll and set it aside, pulling the blanket over Raven and himself. Normally, Raven would argue against this sort of behavior, but she was just too tired for that right now. She was quiet, even as the dragon turned human snuggled up against her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What if he comes early, while we're sleeping?" She wondered aloud.

Malchior sighed into her hair, "Then we improvise."

"I hate improvising. It never works as it should."

"Everything will be okay, Raven. We'll figure this out."

Raven turned to face him, looking directly into his vividly green eyes, "What makes you think so?"

"You beat him before, didn't you? We can do it again, together. You just need to believe it," Malchior replied, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you're right about that," Raven muttered, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Malchior tightened his grip around her, "Me too."

In a few moments, she was asleep, her dark lashes brushing feather-like trails against the side of his neck. Malchior lingered in the realm of consciousness a while longer, staring into the fire. What was wrong with him? He'd always been good at magic, and now he just couldn't pull this off? His eyes fell to Raven, then widened with comprehension.

"Of course."

Something else was occupying his mind, worrying him, distracting him, making it impossible for him to preform such high magic, let alone teach Raven.

He wanted to apologize for his previous betrayal. And, he admitted grudgingly to himself, he really wanted her to like him again. With eyes still on the sorceress, he made a quiet promise to deal with these things when he woke. He only hoped Raven would take it well. She'd been so hurt... Malchior sighed dismally, if only he hadn't been so power hungry. If only he would have told the truth... Maybe everything would have worked out for them... He kissed her forehead again, his eyes closing slowly. He had a lot to do when he woke...

Not surprisingly, Raven was the first one awake. What was surprising, however, was the lack of anger at her current position. Actually, she was rather comfortable, and would have preferred to stay in that peaceful comfort for a few more moments... But no. There was work to be done.

"Malchior. Hey, dragon boy-"

"I'm sorry, Raven."

It was a soft mumble from behind his hands. Swiftly, Malchior tied the scarf back around his mouth, avoiding eye contact with the sorceress.

"Sorry for what?" Raven asked warily.

_Oh, Azar... Don't tell me he's betrayed me __**again**__..._

"I'm sorry that I lied to you before and betrayed you and attacked you when you finally let me out. I'm sorry that I didn't just tell you what I really was in the first place, and I'm sorry that I was so blinded by my lust for power that I didn't see what I could have had before..." The words were rushed, but sincere, trailing off into feeble uncertainty.

Raven tilted her head to one side, "Why are you bringing that up? Now, of all times..."

"Because," Malchior answered quietly, "it's what's been slowing us down. I've been so preoccupied with getting back into your good graces... I'm distracted. And because of that, none of this will work. I'm not asking for you to forgive me- though that would be fantastic... I just need you to know that I am sorry."

"Noted," Raven mumbled, glancing out the crumbled window. So, she had a choice to make... And so much hinged on her decision. Should she lie to him, and say that all was forgiven? Would she be lying? After all, he was risking quite a lot to help her now. The dark enchantress sighed, running her hand through her hair, "If we succeed in this, Malchior, I will hold all of your prior offenses... Atoned for. I will forgive you for every lie you told me, if you can help me save my friends."

Malchior's eyes snapped to her, and he sat up a little straighter, "You... You really mean that?"

"Every word," Raven nodded. It was the truth.

Quite abruptly, the dragon had pulled her into an ecstatic embrace, "Sweet Raven... You are ever full of surprises. I will never grow tired.... But we have work to do!"

He jumped up, pulling Raven up along with him, his eyes glittering with enthusiasm. He lead her by hand outside, and to the still standing target.

"The same pattern as yesterday, only focus your whole mind on the simplicity of the weave."

Raven nodded, heading into her position. Malchior nodded back, initiating the spellwork. Finally, the bright lights, black and vivid green, wove together into a complex, yet simple net. The magic imbibed in the target dissipated, and the thing fell. Both weaver's hands closed, causing the net to disappear into nothingness.

Raven looked over at Malchior, question in her eyes. He nodded once, "That was it. We did it."

Raven grinned, then ran full at him, hugging him in a manner most uncharacteristic of her. Still, Malchior caught her up in his arms, laughing at her peculiar change in behavior.

"We have a fighting chance now, Raven. All that's left is to set this up."

"And not a day too soon," Raven added, "He comes tomorrow."

Malchior nodded, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's set it up now, and use the remainder of our time to... uh... Rest, and make final preparations!" Actually, preparations were the last thing on this dragon's mind... But that would be best revealed later... Not too much later, though.

Raven nodded, either not catching, or not caring about his pause of plan, "Let's get this thing set up."


End file.
